


Bloody Lover

by TheOskie



Category: Dexter (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blood, BloodGuyHarry, Bottomlouis, Fluff and Smut, Gore, M/M, Top Zayn, Topharry, detectivelouis, dexter au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOskie/pseuds/TheOskie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles; a handsome blood splatter pattern expert 23 year old man who lives in an average house with his 5 year old girl, Kolbie. He seems like the average man, but he has a bloody secret.<br/>Harry kills people. Guilty people, ones who deserve to die (In Harry's mind).<br/>Then there's Louis Tomlinson. A 22 year old private investigator who is very smart and sees things everyone misses.<br/>When they're out on a crime scene Louis makes an effort to talk to the curly haired lad, and successes. Him and Harry become close. Too close, it's at the point where they're living together. Harry wants to keep Louis and his loved family safe. But, they get in a fight about Harry's feelings and the lad gets frustrated and reveals his secret. Louis magically ends up staying the night. In the morning Harry wakes up to an empty house and a note from Lou.<br/>Now Harry has to track down his own love and daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Styles

"Who are you Mr. Richards..." The curly haired lad mumbles to himself. His fist holding his face up by his cheek bone, causing his eye to squint and his words to be muffled as his lips were squished. Harry was scrolling through endless news files at a library out of town. If he was caught searching up reports on one guy, someone may get suspicious. Being out of town was safer. The town of Cheshire is where he lives with his daughter, Kolbie. He's never moved away from home. Ever sense his parents were killed he's wanted to stay close to familiar roads and close to his sister. He feels safe here.

 

"Ah ha." The lad smirked in triumph when he finally found the familiar face he's been searching for. "Family killed and was a suspect for a few other murders. Yet, yes running around England still." Harry notified out loud in a whisper only he could hear. Now all Harry had to do was find this bastard and finish him.

 

"Now, where are you?" This is when Harry had to get down and dirty. Which means he would have to go to work tomorrow, look through the data base, and finds this mans last recorded site of existence. "Yay," Harry mumbled unenthusiastically before clearing the history on the dinosaur-aged computer. With a rough squeak of the chair, he got up and gave the librarian a friendly smile before leaving the building.

£

With coffee in hand, Harry strolls into the office to be greeted by many smiling faces. He thinks to himself about how crazy it is to be happy when you work in a place like this. Where you invest homicides and look at blood. And if you're lucky; guts, exploded brain tissue or no blood at all. Where there was no blood, there was no Harry. He only worked with blood. The lad had a special eye for blood on scenes. He could tell exactly what happen and how it happen, no matter what. It was a gift.  
"Harry, where are my blood results!?" Sargent St.Germain hollered before she came stomping into his office. Without looking at the rather attractive woman he handed her a red folder, not a coincidence. "About time Styles," Sargent said as he snatched the folders from his long fingers.

 

"You're welcome Kitty." The lad smirked as he gazed down at his computer. He heard the clink of heels stop suddenly and come back towards him. The lad then felt her breath on his ear and his smirk grew.

 

"I'm not your kitty anymore styles. I thought we were very clear about that," St.Germain growled in his ear.

 

"Yes Sargent, very clear. I hope the blood work proves something." The lad casually said as he rolled his wheeled-computer chair back to look at the short haired woman. She smiled slyly before walking out of his office, the lad couldn't help but stare at her swinging hips as she did. "Damn..." He whispered to himself before going back to his personal business.

 

He searched up the man in the data base and after a few minutes of searching he found his credit card number. Bingo. Now, he searched up the number to see if he's been using it recently. "Someone likes his tea." There's been an account of days that his card has been used at a local bakery. The place where Harry would scout out his-

 

"Styles." A cheerful voice. Harry quickly minimized the site before turning to the detective who was now in his office.

 

"Detective Tomlinson, what a nice visit."


	2. The Files

Detective Louis W. Tomlinson, the best detective in the Murder/Major Investigation Teams (MIT). Not to mention he's one of the youngest detectives to work here in decades. He has that special eye for killers like Harry does, but not as precise as curlys. To Harry, the short, curvy lad is very attractive. His thin whispy hair that somehow always stays in place, beautiful blue green eyes that sparkle whenever the boy wears a blue shirt. And, last but definitely not least, his bum. The biggest arse in Englad. The most perfect ass in the U.K.. Harry daydreams about grabbing it and feeling the firm tissue in his palms. Hell, Harry dreams about wreck-

"Styles?" Louis voice came back, interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"Sorry, Sargent just took the blood reports if that's what you're looking for." Harry replies before pretending to do work on his computer.

"No... I need the personal sample I wanted you to check out." The lad said in hushed voice as he nervously played with his finger nails.

Harry remembered and searched through his filing cabinet. Detective had brought in a piece of blonde hair in the other day and asked Harry to run it through the data base. Normally, Styles was the blood guy and Ricker was everything else. But, Louis trusted the blood guy and Harry found it. "20 year old female." He stated as he handed the file over to Louis.

"That fucker." Louis grumbled before searching in the folding. "May Poller." The detective bit his bottom lip before taking a deep breath. "He's cheating on me with a girl." Louis pathetically laughed before closing the file. "Thank you Styles."

"Anytime." Harry nodded before watching the distressed lad walk to his desk. Harry had forgot that the curvy boy had a boyfriend. But, he guessed this was a plus because Louis was going to be single soon-- hopefully. Louis could spot a killer in darkness but can't spot his own boyfriend cheating on him in the brightest of daylight, poor boy.

"Back to work." Harry mumbled to himself as he pulled up the site again and wrote down the address of the bakery. The lad checked his watch, lunch was in about 20 minutes. For once, Harry's hands were clean of any work. For fun, he started going through the files on his desk.

Maria Champel. 36. Bludgeoned to death with her own football trophy. Found floating in her pool. Case closed. "Ouch."

Quin Sanders. 18. Stabbed to death. Found on a beach. Case closed. "One of the hardest to solve, one fingerprint was found."

Maria Collar. 21. Was drugged, raped, then strangled. Found on the very bed she died in. Case closed. "Damn..."

James Clifford. Stabbed to death. Body was found in black plastic bags on the shore. Each ligament cut up into pieces. Case closed. "Nice to see your face again James." The lad smirked. This was one of his kills. It's easy to blame a murder on any criminal when you have someone like Jack the Ripper still deep in your memory.

Harry gazed up as there was a knock on the window in front of him. "Proofing in 10 minutes." Tomlinson noted before tapping his watch and walking off. The lad yawned tiredly before closing out of everything on his computer and walking to the proofing room where he took his normal seat next to Detective Tomlinson. Sargent St.Germain was up front leading the investigation.

"Luke Field. 29 year old male who was last seen in town at a coffee shop. We think he is our prime suspect and maybe our killer. I need a search warrant for his house and a Detective. Tomlinson, I'm going to let you handle this one with Officer Plude. Now with our victim-"

It was the same story as everyone else's. Either stabbed to death, strangled, overdose, poisoned. The rest of the meeting was a blank to Styles. His job was done for now until there was another kill.

"Isn't this great Harry!" Louis happily said with a smile as he elbowed the lad in the shoulder. The proofing was over.

"Yeah, congratulations Louis. I hope you find our suspect." Harry tried to sound as cheerful as he could, but failed so he gave a smile before excusing himself for lunch.


	3. Kolbie Styles

Harrys POV;

Lunch. a time where I go home and relax for 30 minutes with my little girl. I hire a babysitter to watch her, and it took me weeks to find one suitable enough to watch after my daughter. She needed the best of the best, always for my little Kolbie. I unlocked the door to my small, cream colored rank house to be greeted by a mass of curly chocolate brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She got her eyes from her mother, who I don't mention to my daughter for reasons.

"Daddy!" She yipped, raising her arms up to be picked up. I dropped my bag and lifted her up, setting her on my hip as my free hands thumb brushed her rosy cheeks.

"How's my baby doin'? Is Lola being a good?" I mumbled in a childish voice as I tickled her side. The room burst into a series of giggles and laughter that made my heart flutter with love. God, did I love hearing her giggle. Much better than the sound of dripping blood, screams, and the slicing of knives-- yep, much better.

"We were just about to eat lunch. I knew you would be coming home so I made you some too." Lola informed, her lean figure leaning against the kitchen entry way which was visible from the front door. "Turky sandwiches with apple slices." Then she was back into the kitchen.

"Yummy," I cheerfully mumbled to Kolbie as I have her a short Eskimo kiss. Honestly, I was really craving chicken. I'm always craving chicken. Nothing special on it or anything, just chicken on a skillet maybe with some sauce. But a turkey sandwich would have to do because I was not in the mood for cooking anything at the moment. I set Kolbie on the ground for her to jog away and into the kitchen, the tail of her blue sundress dragging on the ground as she did. "Lola do you mind taking Kolbie clothes shopping. I don't have the time and I have the hardest time shopping for her." I said tiredly as I wondered into the kitchen. Lola was at one of the counters cutting up apples while my little girl was at the dinner table playing with the ends of her hair. Her hair was getting long, really long. It was almost down to her bum. "And while you're at it, get her hair cut. Maybe to her shoulder blade."

"No problem Mr. Styles." Lola nodded as she gave me a smile. I set down 130 £ on the counter beside her, enough hopefully for everything. "Thank you."

"It's for my daughter not you, remember that." I sternly replied before taking a seat beside my daughter at the table. "What're you doin' there baby?" I questioned as I watched her draw in one of her colouring books. There was strangely a lot of red involved.

"I'm drawing the story you tell me about the hero who killed the monster." She replied casually, keeping her eyes on the paper. Shit, she was drawing me killing someone. I couldn't let Lola see so I took the red crayon from her tiny hands and then the book and set it aside. "Daddy! I wanted to draw!" She whinnied and I immediately felt guilty.

"That story is a secret baby. You can't draw it, okay? Only for bed time, yeah? You can finish it tonight and I'll hang it up in my office." I faked a smile and she smiled back with a nod before our meals were placed in front of us. Turkey, lettuce, tomatoes, pickles with honey mustard sauce between two slices of wheat bread. Kolbie having the same thing but a less amount and with apple slices, and without the crust; just the way she liked it. That's why I like Lola.

-

We ate lunch silently, me being first to finish seeing I didn't have a lot of time. I put my empty plate in the sink and gave my girl a quick kiss on her head. "I'll see you guy's tonight. I love you Kolbie."

"Love you too Daddy." She sadly mumbled as she wrapped her short arms around my arm that was wrapped around her stomach in a side hug.

"I'll be back home as soon as I can." I smiled before letting her go and heading for the door. I grabbed my bag and got back into my car. This was my second worst part of the day. The first one is leaving in the morning before she's awake, unable to say goodbye for the day. Then there's this one, seeing her pout as I left hurt. Kolbie has always been my number one priority. Her mother was killed when she was giving birth to Kolbie. We we're never married or in a relationship. I was simply drunk one night and we hooked up and something must have happened because I got a call from the hospital almost a year later saying I have a child and the mother had died. I'm not the type to ditch something so precious. That day I ran every red light until I got to the hospital to see her in a tiny pink blanket in the NICKU. I knew she was mine for sure because of DNA test, so I made it my responsiblity to raze her. Whenever Kolbie ask me about her mother I always say she's in a safe place and that one day they'll meet. It hurts me to say it, but it makes her happy so I'm happy. Now it's been 3 years and she's sprouted into a beautiful little girl who's very smart and intellegent. I'm so proud of her, but sometimes I wish I was there for her mother to help her through her pregnacy.

I started my car and drove back to work once again with the though of her misterous mother on my mind.


	4. Crime Scene; David Row

I was thinking so hard about that one night at the club. Man, I was too pissed drunk to remember what the hell she even looked like. She defiantly must of had brown eyes, like Kolbies. Probably blonde or brown hair, possibly curly or wavy. A cute little nose too, because Kolbie does not have mine for sure. Long natural eyelashes, small elegant face. I was painting a mental picture of this woman off my daughter. My daydreaming would have to wait for later, my buzzing phone in my pocket was more important at the moment.

"Styles." I answered without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Styles, we have a crime scene in the amusement park. They're saying a man committed suicide by jumping off the Farris Wheel but I bed to differ on his wounds. Please come down quickly."

It was Tomlinson, and he sounded stressed and urgent. "On my way." I pressed the glowing red 'end' button on my IPhone before making a careful U-turn to head in the other direction. There was only one Farris wheel I know in England that anyone would try to commit suicide off of. This was going to be a bloody mess and my own blood was pumping with excitement.

-

I parked my 'soccer mom car', as Tomlinson happily calls it, in a open space along with the other teams cars. Leaning towards the window, I took a glance up to see the London Eye before me. There wasn't any people on it, today it was a crime scene were a possible suicide or murder took place. No time for happiness and fun here anymore. I grabbed my forensics kit from the trunk before flashing my badge to the cops who let me under the tape. Right away I spotted a plump arse pacing back and forth, distant from the crime scene. Casually, I strolled up to the team and stood beside another investigator; Detective Payne.

"What's wrong with Tomlinson. He looks stressed out about something." I casually questioned as I stole a glimpse over my shoulder at the lad.

"He just got a call from someone and ever sense then he's been flipping out. I'm glad you were able to make it. There's a lot of blood." Payne sighed in relief, a weight seemed to be lifted off his shoulders. His broad, muscular shoulders that always seemed to be tensed. Payne didn't seem like the guy to worry about anything, he looked like a rugged man who could easily deal with anything. Everyone knows he's a softy though. We get along well most of the time.

 

"Hm..." I shrugged casually before slipping on a pair of latex gloves and took out my camera. This camera was great! It was clear and very focused, it has attachable lights on the side so I can light up the crime scene when I take pictures. Its a little too big and heavy but it does its job well so I won't complain. There was a tent around the victim, which meant it was pretty bad if we were hiding it from public view. Opening the curtain I was immediately hit with the aroma of rotting flesh and unbearable heat. I squinted my eyes and stuffed my nose into the crook of my elbow. "Can I get a mask please!" I called and soon Sargent handed me one and I tucked the straps behind my ears, placing the surgical mask over my mouth and nose.

The victim was like a rag doll, lying on his stomach with his limbs in all different directions. His face must have hit the ground pretty hard, his skull was crushed into the pavement bellow. A sign showing he possibly did fall, but from way up top. "Name?" I questioned before bringing the eye piece of the camera to my eye and taking a picture of the body.

"David Row, 41. No eyewitnesses." Sargent St.Germain informed as she crossed her arms across her chest. "What do you think it was Styles?"

I inspected the subject more and I notices a particular spray pattern of blood across the ground, of course mixed with some brain particles and skull fragments. I made sure to take a picture of it, a couple for good measures. Looking down his body, I checked out his legs and ankles to noticed they were swollen and bruised. "His ankles and knees are broken. A sign that he tried to land on his feet."

"How does that help us Styles?" Sargent grumbled, obviously impatient.

"Well, it I wanted to kill myself I would have went head first." I casually said looking up at the short woman. "Either he was going to and changed his mind, or he was pushed off."

"His face took a great hit, how do you explain that?" Cocky bitch.

"Most likely he fell from the top, only an impact from that height would cause that much impact to his face. When he hit the ground he most likely buckled and with the speed he was going on, fell forward and his face got hit." I informed the woman before turning the man over. His whole front was soaked in a layer of thick crimson blood, he was practically laying in a puddle of it. They must have found a wallet of his because his face is unidentifiable. There was a faint indent on the concrete where his face was, now it was filled with bone fragments, tissue, skin, and of course blood. His face was practically a flat mask. His nose no longer existed as it was crushed into his face. The pressure from his skull pushed his eyeballs out of their sockets and they now hung loosely on his crushed cheek bones. His chin was pushed chin, breaking his bottom jaw and not it loosely hung my only flesh. It was a mess, but very interesting. Then the thought came to me; he looked awfully limp in the position he was in. If I were falling I would probably hit the ground looking like a starfish.  
"I'm going to have to inspect the body when its clean. I think this man was drugged. I need to search it for any injection points. I don't believe he was drugged with a pill, I think he was injected with something, poisoned." I snapped some more photos before getting off my knees and looking at the Sargent. "You should find some camera footage from the security camera's. This man was killed." I informed with a calm attitude before leaving the tent, removing my mask and gloves. I was in the middle of dissembling my camera when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning my head I saw Louis with dark, puffy circles around his eyes.

"What did you conclude?" He mumbled, looking at me then at my camera.

"He was killed. I just need to inspect his body and then I can be certain of it." I casually answered. "What's up with you?"

"Boyfriend, we broke up. He was cheating on me with a girl."

"Sorry to hear Tomlinson. Glad I could help though." I really did feel bad for the boy. He was still young and things like this hurts for everyone. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze for reassurance. "Want to go and get a smoothie or somethin'? I'll buy." I offered with a smile and Lou gazed back up at me with a trying smile.

"Yeah, I would like that Styles."

"Great, let me put my camera away and then we can head off. I'm done here, did the bloody work." I chuckled before neatly putting every piece where it belonged in his case.

"A little compulsive there, 'ey?" Louis chuckled as he watched me pack up.

"I have a little OCD. I may like to work with blood but I like my things... clean."


	5. Smoothies and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Hey! So yeah its been awhile! Sorry by the way. Everything/everyone has been keeping my busy but I finally found time! Sorry if this chapter it shit.))

Detective Tomlinson and I worked our way over to a fruit smoothie shop. You couldn't miss the damn thing; it had a giant sign above it that wrote 'Randy's Fruit Refreshments' in neon Christmas lights along with a giant red arrow. In my personal opinion, the name was too long to read. If I were to own a smoothie place I would name it 'Fruity Smoothie', something short and catchy. On another thought, why would you say 'refreshments' if you only sold fruit smoothies. I've said smoothies too much, and I'm talking to himself again! Damnit! Okay, focus Harry. I turned to look at Louis who was strolling along right beside me, not having an issue keeping up with my long strides. "What's your favorite flavor?" The Detective asked with a playful tone and a bright grin. He oddly got over his breakup fast. Weird. "Its a secret." I chuckled with a smirk. "We'll that isn't fair now is it," Louis would reply with a playful smirk as we approached the counter. "Sorry." With an innocent shrug and a dorky smile I'd gaze at the slightly older lad before gazing up at the dozens of flavors displayed on a white board behind the cashiers head. "Hello gentleman, what you'd you like today?" A petite brunette woman would ask us with a genuine smile. A pad of paper and a pen ready in her hands to take our orders. Louis would hum in thought as he set a hand on his cocked hip. I couldn't help but notice his posture which made his ass look amazing - not that it didn't already. "Banana Burst, please," he'd end up ordered which made me snap out of my trance. "Uh... Pumpkin coffee for me, please," I ordered as I began to work on getting my wallet out from my impossibly tight back pocket - you gotta love skinny jeans. "The secret is revealed," the Detective would snicker before swatting my hand away as I tried to give the woman my money for the smoothies. "Nuh uh. I'm paying Mr.," Louis would snap playfully as he handed the lady a couple of bills. I'd chuckle with a smile as I folded my wallet and put it back in my pocket. "Yes, now you know my secret. Congratulations."


End file.
